honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Clash of Clans
Clash of Clans is the 36th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Anthony Falleroni, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the mobile strategy video game Clash of Clans. It was published on March 3, 2015. Clash of Clans ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 7 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Clash of Clans on YouTube "The cancerous mobile game built on grinding, OCD and stealing your parents' credit card." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Clash of Clans Script From... Sup-Erc-Ell? developers of the Clash of Clans ripoff with army soldiers, and the Clash of Clans ripoff with... chickens? Comes the cancerous mobile game built on grinding, OCD and stealing your parents credit card girl beats her iPad with a baseball bat. Clash of Clans Prepare for everything wrong with the game industry in one convenient location. That would cost over twelve thousand dollars to fully unlock from day one. And by "day one," I mean day 2860 because that's how long you have to wait for everything to finish building. You pathetic fu****g sucker!, I mean -- loyal paying customer? Build a fearsome army and crush your enemies with all the strategy and skill of choosing where to tap. And protect your village with the same tower defense principal you've been bored of since the 90's. In the almost hands off experience that's all about the timing. As in, timing your entire life around it whether you're harvesting your magical purple jizz every few hours, keeping your builders active in the middle of the night, or building an automated Lego robot arm to keep you from ever logging off! It's a 24/7 commitment that will slowly become the only reason your phone notifies you anymore. Get trapped in the endless cycle of upgrading your base with the spoils of war -- which you'll spend on upgrading your town hall -- which unlocks a new layer of upgrades -- which requires an upgrade to your resource storage -- which let you save up enough to upgrade your town hall -- which unlocks another layer of upgrades. And so on, until you're stocked on a time-sucking treadmill that who'll have you begging for the sweet release of death! But it's not about the gameplay, because Lord knows there isn't much of that. It's about making friends through joining a clan, who will would kick you out if you don't help out enough. But before you know it, you'll be one of Clash's top users like: the 7-year-olds who spent three grand of their parents money; the Kansas City Royals when they're in the middle of a losing streak; this pedophile; and former top player George Yao who would bring five iPads into the shower with him so he'd never have to stop playing. See kids? This is what a winner looks like! Tell yourself you aren't addicted then stay logged on until the game literally forces you to stop. And tell yourself you won't spend any money to get ahead, then realize you're full of s**t because how else could they afford Liam Neeson? ['''Liam Neeson:' "I can't wait to destroy your village, but you beg for mercy. But, you will get no mercy."]. So get hooked on the game that's more harmful to young people than ''GTA, ManHunt and Postal combined. But will all be worth it once I finally upgraded town hall nine! time: 10 days. 10 DAYS?! Oh f**k this! I'm out! Starring: Yeah, you know what? I'm done giving this game any more free press. Starring, these way better five dollar and under mobile games that aren't ruining everything: Calculords; Super Brothers Sword & Sorcery; Monument Valley; Hitman GO; Organ Trail; Ridiculous Fishing; Canabalt; Van Glory; and Taking Five Bucks Out of Your Pocket, Putting it on the Ground and Setting it on Fire! for Clash of Clans ''was 'Klu Klux Klash of Klans.' ]] 'Klu Klux Klash of Klans' I mean, come on. You're joining a clan of blonde-haired, blue-eyed Vikings who attack big-nosed creatures who love gold! It's really f***ed up! Reception 'Honest Game Trailers - Clash of Clans' has a 96.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Lance Liebl of GameZone said "the ''Clash of Clans Honest Game Trailer confirms all of our fears about mobile games, the future of the game industry, and sums up how I felt when playing it right before I quit." Nathaniel Smyth of Entertainment Buddha said "I love it Honest Trailer so much because I absolutely hate money-vacuum games like Clash of Clans that represent everything wrong with free-to-play gaming. Seriously, 7-year-olds spending $3,000 of their parents’ money on a stupid game on an iPad that requires little more than knowing how to jam your pointer finger on a touchscreen? I’m glad somebody finally was able to tear into it, the game deserves it." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Anthony Falleroni, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Spencer Agnew Extra footage provided by MMOKoz Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'The Clash of Clans Honest Game Trailer confirms our greatest fear '- Game Zone article * 'Clash Of Clans Gets An Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Mobile games Category:Strategy games Category:Supercell